Life's Waves
by Droory
Summary: As with the sea's waves and a ship, life's events can throw off the course of love. A Piers/Jenna fic requested by templeofdecay, my dearest Tem. Intended as a oneshot, but I ended up deciding to do more than that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys and gals, I know I've been quiet for a while, but... meh...  
This is a story requested by my very good friend, templeofdecay.  
Oh, and Tem, sorry it took so long... but then... I haven't heard from you in a while anyway.  
But good news, this may turn into more than just a oneshot depending on feedback... so... yeah... YAY!  
Onward!**_

* * *

The group was exhausted and broken, none of this was helped by the heavy air and lack of sunlight in the heart of the Sea of Time. Had they not gone through all the effort of forging the Trident of Ankohl they would have surely died facing Poseidon. The beast was impossibly powerful, and they all counted their luck that he hadn't just resorted to capsizing their ship.

Felix was up first, panting slightly, dragging the wet hair from his face as he stumbled to his sister's side. Tapping his expended Psynergy he worked whatever he could into her form. She smirked up at him, blinking slightly as a slight trail of blood reached the corner of her eye. He smiled back, which was rather rare, but he was always glad to see his sister well, and after such a fierce battle he couldn't have been happier.

Jenna sat up, as Felix's Psynergy faded from her system, feeling rejuvenated just enough to go to the others. Sheba was already leaning back against the wall of the cabin, nursing from one of the potions they had while dabbing some on a cloth against her wounds. Standing on shaky legs, Jenna took a few precarious steps to regain her composure and went to Piers' side.

The Lemurian was panting as he lay on his back, but he was smiling fully to himself, a smile that only grew wider as Jenna's form entered his vision. She beamed back, helping his Psynergy with hers.

_"Please, tell me that the King of Lemuria is nothing like that thing was."_ She joked, falling down beside him as they rested on the soaked deck.

Piers chuckled slightly, turning his head to look at the scarlet-haired girl at his side, _"And if he is?"_

_"I'll kill you after we kill him too."_ Jenna laughed, looking right into Piers' bright golden eyes. Those beautiful, golden eyes. They were glorious… she had never seen anything like them before. She found it strange to think of eyes in such a way, but there was just something about them. Despite Piers' youth there was something so immeasurably deep about the wisdom he held in them, something that was so compelling to her.

Piers merely chuckled in response, a regular thing. He was quite easily amused, usually by any conversation that she or Sheba had with Felix. Maybe it reminded him of home, of his own family, or maybe it was something completely different from what Lemuria was like. He did often seem to be completely captivated by many things, mountains, rivers, sand, trees, or the hustle and bustle of markets in towns. He was like a child sometimes, marvelling at everything they saw. Jenna had to admit it was rather cute.

Kraden came on deck not a minute after the seas had finally calmed to an acceptable level, finding it safe to venture outside again. A quick joke was thrown at him by Sheba as he helped everyone recover.

Ten minutes later they were sailing again, navigating through a cave like system which Piers claimed led to a docking bay for central Lemuria. As he spoke though, Jenna swore she could hear his voice crack ever so slightly.

He said they should go right to the palace to visit with the King, Hydros. Maybe he didn't want to see his family. A tidal wave had carried him from Lemuria prematurely… surely he hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. So… he should want to see whatever family waited for him, no? Thankfully, Felix was piloting the ship, so Jenna had a chance to talk with him. They had been travelling together for several months now… yet, Piers rarely talked of himself or his family, or his past. If ever he was asked he would always deflect it by saying: _"I shall tell you when we reach my home."_

Edging closer to him, Jenna noted that he seemed distracted. This became apparent when she had to poke him to get his attention. He blinked his eyes twice, Jenna swore she saw some distinct moisture in them, before wearing a smile for her.

Choosing not to ask what was wrong, not wanting to be deflected, she took a different route, _"So, Piers, shouldn't you go see your family first? It's been a while since you were gone, I'm sure they'd be glad to see you."_

Piers chuckled, but it didn't have the usual heart, _"No… it has not been a while, not for them. A few weeks… maximum."_ Jenna's questioning glance prompted him to continue, _"As you shall find here, time seems to pass slower, even slower for my kind. It may not seem like the many months I have been away."_

Baffled by this new information, she pushed on, _"Yeah… okay… but, a few weeks is still a long enough time. Especially when you got washed out to sea. They might think you're dead. Wouldn't you want them to know you're okay?"_

Piers nodded, his hair falling over his shoulders as he looked down, _"Yes… I do."_ His voice cracked again, and Jenna was sure this time that she had seen a tear drop from his eye, _"But… it is my mother… she… she was born with a rather weak heart. I… I…"_

Jenna gripped his arm softly, prompting him to look up at her. The golden sheen of his eyes sparkled with the moisture collected in their corners. Jenna felt her heart tug slightly, she had never seen Piers cry.

_"F-forgive me… I am just worried for my mother, my uncle and I are all she has left."_ Piers smiled more fully, though Jenna could still see the sadness hidden behind it. Piers wiped his eyes on the corner of his bandanna, _"I have never been apart from her, and I fear that my departure may have taken its toll on her."_

_"I'm sure she's fine, Piers."_ Jenna said, trying to believe her own words. She had never met this woman, Piers' mother. Yet, Piers was uncharacteristically healthy, even when they had fallen ill he had not, so surely his mother shared this strength, despite her condition, _"She'll be glad you're back."_

Piers smile became true at her words, _"Yes… yes, thank you, Jenna."_

She smiled in return as Felix called back that they were approaching the docks. Having no experience in landing anywhere other than beaches, Felix's relinquished his hold on the wheel to Piers, who safely guided them in to dock. As they dropped anchor and secured themselves, Jenna couldn't help but watch Piers. He wasn't moving with the usual vigour he usually possessed, his mother must have been worrying him even more than she had assumed.

It took several more minutes to actually enter the city of Lemuria, no thanks to Kraden being an absolute child when they were told they couldn't enter, thankfully Piers had gained somewhat of a name after he was washed away and they were quickly allowed access.

Jenna's immediate thoughts were ones of disappointment, and that seemed to hold true for her brother and Sheba, though Kraden still seemed to marvel at everything. The city was wholly underwhelming in comparison to the stories they had been told, and how much Kraden had built it up. There was a constant light mist over the town that acted more as a dense miasma than a fog of mystery. The city was crumbling, falling apart, moss and vines growing over every surface it could find.

Its people were similarly different. Where Jenna had expected intelligent, powerful Adepts to be working miracles in the streets, there were just people lazily leaning against surfaces, not even seeming surprised to see visitors in their home. Piers was quick to explain all of this, how Lemurians had lost all drive, all inspiration. Doing the same thing for decades at a time tended to grow stale, and even conversation was being lost due to the nature of nothing changing.

Felix, not intending to spend too long idly standing around, asked if they should go to meet Lemuria's king now. Following Jenna's words, Piers voiced his wish to visit his family to ensure them that he was alright, and to check on their wellbeing as well. Felix of course, quickly allowed this. If there was anyone who understood the worry Piers was going through for his family it was Felix. He had thought of Jenna every day during his imprisonment in Prox.

_"Th-thank you, Felix."_ Piers replied as they made their way toward his house. Jenna wished to go to Piers' side, to reassure him in some way, to let him know that everything would be okay. As they reached Piers' house, a simple house, indistinct from the others around it, Piers coughed twice, swallowing as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Jenna didn't think she had ever seen him so apprehensive, so weak…

They waited patiently after Piers had finally managed to rap against the solid marble surface, but no movement was audible from within, nor could they see through the window. Sheba suggested that maybe they were just with Hydros, waiting for him to come back, though Piers didn't seem too comforted by that possibility. Steeling himself, he pushed open the door, thrilled to find it unlocked.

This thrill was quickly replaced with confusion and dread however, as the front room came into view. Bottles and papers were scattered all over the floor, liquid contents spilled and long dried into the white floors. It was dark, all the curtains were drawn and only small trails of light managed to break in, highlighting the many dust mites floating around. Piers forced himself further into the house, it looked as though an earthquake had occurred.

_"Mother? Uncle?"_ Piers called into the dark house. No response came, so he walked further in, the others following a few paces behind.

Jenna glanced around, in all other instances she would assume that the house had been set upon by thieves. Lemuria just didn't seem to have that possibility available to it, so, as she imagined Piers was, she feared the worst for Piers' family. The state, the overpowering scent of alcohol throughout the house, none of this told of the happy return home that she had been hoping for her blue-haired friend.

A quick flash of movement caught her eye, instinctively she reached for her weapon before Felix caught her arm, it had been Piers rushing to another form. The four of them stood still halfway across the room dead-silent as Piers shook the body. Jenna had to bite her lip to hold back the empathetic tears for her Lemurian as he shook his uncle and tried to rouse him.

At long last, the man responded through a series of splutters and coughs as more bottles clinked and fell around him. Piers took a few steps back, waiting for the man to become more aware and coherent, Jenna tried to take a step forward to him, but Felix held her back.

_"P-Piers?"_ The man's eyes finally found his nephew's face in the darkness and haze of his own drunken vision.

Piers was clearly not intending to avoid the harsh truth, he just wanted to hear it, _"What happened, uncle?"_

The man tried to stand, staggering and swaying, forced to grip the edge of his desk for support, _"Piers, I'm sorry… your mother… your accident… her heart…"_

Piers didn't need more than that, he had known it all when he had first entered the house, deep down he had known it from the moment that wave had caught his ship and carried him out of Lemuria.

His mother was gone.

He was out of the house within a second, running away from everything around him. Before Felix could even try to stop her Jenna had rushed out after him, chasing him through the streets of Lemuria before he eventually stopped atop a hill overlooking the city and sea beneath it. Piers collapsed in front of the freshest gravestone. It was pure white, shining amongst the greying and broken surroundings.

Jenna slowed, stopping several strides behind him, hearing her friend openly weep.

* * *

Felix viciously pulled open the drapes which were blocking all the light from entering the home. As more spilled in, even more bottles and spilled contents came into view, he doubted a single surface had not been touched by the stuff. He cared not for the uncle groaning in pain as the light forced itself into his eyes.

_"How could you do this to him!?"_ Felix yelled, pushing the man back into his seat at the desk where he had been found.

The man looked up, trying to both perceive the man interrogating him and to sort his thoughts through the haze of his mind, _"I thought I had lost him… that I had lost everything. My brother… sister… nephew… I'm the only one left!"_

The man tried to lunge forward to grapple desperately at Felix. Felix easily countered his movement and placed him back into his seat, _"I understand that, losing your sister must have been hard for you, but surely you did not think your nephew so easily bested by a wave when he was in a ship designed to withstand worst. Had you no faith in him? Were you so lost that you just gave up when his mother finally passed?"_

_"Yes!"_ the man shouted, tears streaming down his eyes, _"I didn't know what to do. I had tried to reassure her that Piers had survived, but when she didn't I lost all faith. I fell into… _this_!"_ The man held up a bottle, before draining the final dregs from it.

Felix angrily knocked the bottle from his hand causing it to shatter against the wall, _"For all these months, this is what you have done? You are very lucky I care for Piers, otherwise you may have find yourself in much worse than your current condition."_ He drew back, unclenching his fists, _"Kraden, try to help him, Sheba, we're cleaning this place up."_

The broken drunkard looked up, confused as Kraden offered a bottle of the water from the fountain, _"Why… why do this?"_

Felix glared at the man, _"After all Piers has been through, he did not deserve to return to _this_, to find you like _this_, Piers deserved to return to a family. He _will_ be leaving Lemuria again, and he _will_ be returning, I expect you to have cleaned up by then, to be his family."_ Felix finished his statement, knowing all too well the importance of family and how fractured he and Jenna had been during their first few weeks after his return.

_"Th-thank you…"_ Piers' uncle whispered as he nursed at the bottle Kraden had given him.

* * *

_"Jenna… please… please just… just leave me alone for now…"_ Piers was begging… desperately just wanting to deal with his sadness.

Jenna reached out, wanting to say something, but what does one say in such a situation? She had felt this very pain years ago in Vale, when she had been robbed of her family, she knew exactly how Piers felt. Even then, when she had Isaac and Garet to look after her, she wanted to be left alone, despite the want to be held and comforted. There was nothing anyone could say to cheer her up…

The crimson-haired girl knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his body, gently holding him. Piers did nothing, he didn't acknowledge her action, didn't ask her again to leave, didn't shrug her off, he just continued to cry over his mother's grave. Similarly, Jenna did nothing, she didn't speak, didn't try to calm him, she just held him close and prayed that Piers' mother knew her son was safe and loved.

Piers, eyes still staring into the cold gravestone, reached his hand to his chest, where Jenna's hands interlocked, and clutched on to her, holding tight. Jenna felt a sudden rush of warmth at the contact, which quickly travelled along her arms and settled in her chest. She blinked, shaking herself internally so as not to disturb Piers… these thoughts were just wrong right now. She breathed out and nuzzled her head against the nape of the Lemurian's neck.

_"Piers, I'm so sorry… I know what you're going through and… I'm sorry…"_ Jenna whispered to him, looking at his mother's gravestone. _'Loving Mother'_… she had no doubt, with how Piers had talked of her not long ago Jenna knew she cared for him as best she could.

_"She always did her best for me."_ Piers spoke, his voice cracked and strained with the effort, _"Even after my father passed and her heart made things difficult, she did her best to take care for me, to ensure I grew up well, and happy. I loved her…"_

Jenna held him closer, taking one of her hands to hold Piers', _"And I'm sure she loved you, and, wherever she is now, I'm sure she's glad to see her son so strong and caring."_

Piers chuckled a bit, despite the tears that dripped from his chin, _"That does sound like her…"_

Silence settled back over them, but the surroundings were not as sombre or swallowing as they had been moments before. That little talk, the little Jenna had managed to take off of Piers' chest had helped, not immensely, but they certainly noticed it. Still, they remained silent as Piers grieved for his mother, gently placing his free hand against the earth below which she rested eternally.

The entire time, Jenna stayed with him, holding him, doing her best to comfort him when sadness caught up with him again. She felt so calm and content as she stayed at his side, almost drifting off. There was just something that felt so right about holding piers like this, by being this close to him, no matter the situation. She knew the thoughts were wrong, but she couldn't help it. She felt they had been there for so long, despite the fact that the sun had not moved at all since they had arrived.

_"Jenna?"_ Piers voice broke her from her reverie.

_"Hmm?"_ She responded softly, not because she felt Piers needed it, but because she was so relaxed.

_"Thank you, for being here… for helping me."_ Piers continued, turning his head, beckoning Jenna to move away enough, to look into her eyes. His own golden irises shone with the moisture of his unshed tears, though he was smiling, _"Mother would be glad to know I have a friend like you."_

_"Friends."_ Jenna corrected, _"Felix, Sheba… and Kraden, I guess, too. We're all your friends, and we always will be."_ Jenna smiled to her friend, who had finished his stint of sadness, the very act causing his lips to curve upwards as well, _"C'mon, your mother would want you to finish what you started too."_ She stood up and pulled Piers with her.

As she did, she pulled him into her and her hands ended up pressed against his chest while his face was no more than an inch from hers. She breathed out, stepping back in a vain attempt to conceal the heat flushing through her cheeks. Piers merely chuckled, his trademark chuckle, filled with all the life and heart it usually was.

_"Come, our friends wait for us."_ Piers smirked, holding his hand out to her.

Not helping the red colour in her cheeks at all, Jenna beamed and gripped his hand tightly as they made their way back toward his uncle's home. They did not speak to each other, but not because they were uncomfortable, quite the opposite, they were perfectly comfortable, more than they had been in a long time.

As they reached the home, Jenna was sure they had come upon the wrong one, it in no way resembled the ruin they had been in not long ago. The floors had been cleaned and polished, no debris was strewn about, and Piers uncle was clean and smiling as they walked in.

_"You have wonderful friends, Piers, and I am sorry you had to come home to find me as you did."_ The man apologised as soon as they had crossed the threshold, _"Felix got me out of the hole I had dug myself in… not the most caring man, but he certainly gets the job done. I sent word to Lunpa that they should speak with him, they are probably with him, if not conversing with his majesty by now."_

Piers informed Jenna that he wished to speak to his uncle privately, and that he should go to the others in the palace. Jenna nodded, beaming, before running off.

_"You do have wonderful friends, son."_ His uncle said again.

Piers chuckled, nodding, _"True… I am most lucky."_ He paused, swallowing as he looked around the house his friends had cleaned up for him, _"Mother… how was she… in the end?"_

_"She only spoke of you, wishing you to be safe and return… ah, if she could see you now."_

_"She can."_ Piers responded.

_"Yes, I suppose so…"_ The man smiled fishing through the drawers in his desk, _"Just before your mother passed… she gave me these, her father gave her one."_ He held out two rings, topped with sapphires, _"She asked, that should you return that I give them to you, so you may give one to the woman you love."_

Piers smiled as he held his parents rings in his hand, thinking of the scarlet-haired girl who had comforted him during the toughest time of his life. Their time together had been brief in his lifetime… and he knew the sad truth of outliving her… but he wanted nothing more than to share his life with her. She was amazing, and the short time of his life spent with her had been the greatest he had ever spent.

_"Thank you…"_ Piers smiled, hugging his only family again, before he would have to leave again.

_"Take care, son… and do not be afraid to take the leap if it is what you want."_ His uncle smiled knowingly. He had seen the look in his nephew's eyes as he had been given the rings, not just the look of missing his parents, but also the twinkle of love and want for the woman he loved.

Piers smiled and left the house, with every intention to do just that as soon as he was able.

* * *

**_Well, there we are, the first of a possible series of these.  
Let me know what you think! (All criticism, compliments, suggestions for improvement are welcomed (I want this to be perfect for Tem, you see))  
And Tem, I apologise if this doesn't adequately show how much I love you...  
I've been suffering writer's block for about three weeks.  
Yeah..._**

_**Anyway, thanks for reading,**_  
_**Your friend and writer,**_  
_**Droory**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, Tem, (and anyone else who reads this)  
Hope you enjoy the next installment on what was meant to be a oneshot!**_

* * *

Piers sighed, working silently to clear the deck of the corpses that had dared to climb abroad the ship. The four of them had made short work of the attackers, quickly ending each one with steel and Psynergy. The Lemurian's hand went to his breast pocket, feeling for the two gifts has mother had left him. He knew he should have found them a box, left them in his room to keep them safe at all times. He knew to carry them with him at all times was foolish. Yet, he was compelled to keep the final gift from his mother close to his heart, as close as the one he intended it for was.

His gaze turned to the young woman in question: Jenna. She had paused, leaning against the mop she was using as she stared out over the horizon. The sunlight always hit her in such a way that it never ceased to amaze him. The light shone around each curve of her body, highlighting the light tone of her skin, sparkling amongst the rich, auburn, locks of her hair that so often smelled of coconut. The vivid scent that would so often find its way through his senses, more full and aromatic than anything he had experienced before.

The Valean girl exhaled, catching his gaze and shooting him a smile as she resumed her work, that glorious full smile. There was always something about it, the joy she seemed to radiate in so simple a gesture. Others could smile and not hope to achieve half the effect that she could when she beamed. That full bodied gleam that let him know that would let anyone know they were her friend, that she would do anything for them.

The smile, of course, was always accompanied by the two most amazing jewels Piers had seen in his life: the two wine-red eyes that sparkled amongst her visage. They were amazing, captivatingly so, their colour was so vibrant, so rich, in their tones, varying from the deep full burgundy around the irises, to the streaks of scarlet that led to the rosy-pink edge. They always seemed to shine whenever he would lock eyes with her. Glittering in whatever light was around them as they reflected the golden colours of his own.

Piers shook his head, returning to work and tearing his eyes from the beautiful girl across from him. It was for more than her appearance that Piers had come to love. It was so much more than that. He loved her… he could think of no other word than her spark. That thing inside of her that made her who she was, that affected her personality, her actions, how moods affected her, all of it.

The spark of life she had, the thing that could make her jovial one moment and irked at the hint of something unpleasant. She was never boring was the simplest way to put it. As opposed to him. They were polar opposites in a way, in more than just their opposing elemental ties… She was so alive, energetic, and fun, always facing a day with a vigour he could not hope to match, while he always tried to stay calm, analyse something, and think about things. He lacked the impulse she possessed. Yet, he had heard a saying which had inspired hope in him when he came to the new world: 'Opposites attract'. If that were true, then perhaps he would have a chance.

Yet, there was no chance without _him_. Piers glanced up at Felix, who had returned to piloting the ship south toward Atteka after the battle, realising that the girls had returned inside with all the work done. Felix was her brother, and he wouldn't dare try to court her, let alone ask her to be his wife, without express permission from him. Jenna cared for her brother deeply, and, though she may never admit it, respected every decision he would make. Permission from him would make everything much easier.

For the first time since leaving Lemuria again, Felix and Piers were alone. It had been a month and a half since they had left and Piers had yet to find the time to talk to the man, largely because of his own fear of rejection. Not today though, today he would ask.

He cleared his throat as he stood up next to his leader, _"Felix?"_

The ebony-haired leader's gaze didn't break from the sea before him, Piers only received a slight tilt of the head in his direction as a response.

_"I have something I wish to discuss with you."_ Piers continued, trying to keep his voice level, _"It is very important to me."_

Felix nodded, his Psynergy activating for a moment before the anchors either side of the ship began to fall. The Valean turned, his deep, piercing, ebony, eyes staring straight through Piers, likely scrutinising every action the Lemurian would take from that moment on.

_"Forgive me,"_ Piers started quickly, hoping Felix would not be angered by his confession, _"but, I have grown rather fond of you sister over the course of our journey."_

Felix said nothing, though his eyes did narrow considerably as he stared.

Piers swallowed and pressed on, _"This infatuation of mine has grown stronger day by day, to the point that I become lost whenever I should glance in her direction. I assure you this fondness is for more than mere physicality, I truly enjoy Jenna's company."_

Again, Felix did not respond, all he did was cross his arms as he stared directly into the golden eyes of the man before him.

_"I do promise you that nothing exists between us beyond friendship at the moment, but I would very much like the chance to see if it could evolve beyond that."_ Piers stated, feeling his heartbeat increase with each word as he thought of Jenna and fear built in his heart that Felix would reject his hopes, _"I wish to ask your permission to pursue a relationship with her."_

Piers exhaled as he finished his sentence, standing rigid and firm to indicate that he was finished his piece and that he was absolutely serious about this. Felix seemed to chew on the information for several moments, the noise of the waves against the side of the ship almost deafening in the silence that persisted. The Valean man exhaled through his nose, his brow and eyes unchanging as he unfolded his arms and rotated his shoulders.

_"Thank you for coming to me with this, Piers."_ He began, _"I appreciate the thought, but it matters not if I give you my blessing. If Jenna wished it, she would have a man regardless of my words. You must understand that I have some reservations over this prospect, of course."_ Piers nodded, _"You are a man likely many times older than her, you may outlive my sister and I several times over. You are a close friend of mine, Piers, and I am proud to say I trust you entirely. However… the simple matter you must consider is if Jenna would want something like that. To put you through the pain of living after she is gone. Or moreover, if she even returns the feelings you have."_

Piers nodded along to each of Felix's words, feeling his resolve break away with each one. All of this was true, and he felt moronic for not considering it. His natural Lemurian physiology, even lacking the waters of Lemuria or a drought, would mean he would live far longer than any of the friends he had made. But… even to have short time with someone he loved, that would hold him over for the rest of his days, wouldn't it?

_"Finally,"_ Felix continued, _"know that you are not the first man to ask me for my blessing in this case. There is another who has sought to be with her all of his life, a name you and I have heard many times now, a name you and I race, a name that belongs to a man my sister is immeasurably fond of: Isaac. I trust him as I do you. True, I gave him my blessing when we were not even teens, but I meant it. It is not I you should be worrying about in relation to my sister, but him."_

Piers nodded again, his voice lost with everything Felix had said. Isaac… of course. Jenna had been quite vocal over the boy she had grown up with, the boy she had spent all of her life with, and now the boy who raced to save her and stop them. What hope did he have against someone like Isaac? Someone who had helped Jenna through all of her life, through the most difficult times, through her family's _'death'_? He turned to leave, but Felix's hand gripped his shoulder.

_"I do give you permission, Piers. I trust you entirely."_ Felix's encouraging words came, obviously sensing how he had beaten down the man, _"I know your intentions are nothing but pure… but I had to be honest. Not just for you, but for her sake too. Jenna, as we know, wears emotions on her sleeve."_

_"Thanks you…"_ Piers spoke, his voice sounding strained and forced as he retreated away from the leader who had raised the anchors and turned back to the wheel.

* * *

Jenna sighed as she leaned against the mop. Gods, she hated this part of a battle. Couldn't monsters just _not_ bleed everywhere? Seriously, she swore she spent more time mopping up after them than actually dealing with them. It wasn't that she minded, not _really_, but it was the sheer frequency that it had to be done. No doubt within the next half hour or so she would have to wipe up the gunk and gore they left behind them.

She turned to Sheba who flashed her a smirk as she continued to wipe up the red and green mess upon the deck, before nodding toward the opposite side of the ship. Jenna raised her eyebrow, but found it fall back into a semi-dreamy gaze as she found Piers staring over at her. She always found herself melt whenever he would look at her with those golden eyes of his. Their splendorous colour, the way they shone, how they seemed to sparkle… it always amazed her. Smiling fully to him, feeling renewed by his gaze, she set about cleaning the deck for him again.

As she worked she always seemed to steal glances back over at him. He was _very_ handsome, no doubt. Not to mention his physique was nothing if not fantastic. He was built for sure, but not like Garet who had invested years into being strong. Piers was just… well, he was _right_. He was defined, but there was nothing that suggested too much effort behind it, it was natural. Not that she really cared how he looked… it was just a nice bonus.

What she really liked was how he dealt with everything. The calm and patience he always had. How he could just take a moment, calm down, be it himself, a situation, or others, and sort out something. True, her brother could do the same, but usually with a harsh order that silenced them, she much preferred Piers' way. The demeanour and presence he carried with himself, how one knew you could go to him with anything and he would do his best to help, and most likely succeed.

Since she had helped him through his mother's death they had grown much closer than they had been, and Jenna couldn't stop herself thinking of him. A definite bond had formed that day. A bond she also shared with another when she went through such a tragedy. That was how she had known how to help him. It was something they shared… kind of. They had both dealt with that pain.

He reminded her of Isaac that way…_Isaac_… how could she forget him? Here she was, thinking of Piers in this way, while Isaac was chasing her across all of Weyard. Besides, Piers was only so patient because of how long he had been alive, right? He was so much older than her, though by relative terms only slightly older. He had lied to her, to all of them, hadn't even told them his true age, and would likely outlive every single one of them, even Sheba!

At this, the young blonde tapped Jenna on the shoulder. The redhead turned to her curiously, before glancing around deck, noting that they had actually cleaned up everything the monsters had left behind, and found some gold on top of that.

_"Hey, c'mere, I wanna talk with you."_ Sheba smirked as she gripped her arm and led her toward the cabin.

Jenna found herself following before her mouth could protest, by the time they were inside she finally caught up, _"Sheba? They probably still need us ou-"_

_"Ah, c'mon. they can handle anything that climbs on board easy."_ Sheba replied, _"Besides, this is more important, and shouldn't take too long anyway."_

Jenna narrowed her eyes, she never liked it when Sheba got like this. She knew that the chances the girl had read her mind were quite high. While she appreciated Sheba's concern and often helpful insight, she did find her power to be rather invasive and rude at times. Okay, the girl was only fifteen, and Jenna knew she would do the same in her position, but still…

Sheba led her below deck and into the room they shared, which had required dragging the bed from one of the other rooms into it, and the two plopped down onto their respective beds. For the first few moments they sat in silence, Jenna staring quizzically at the girl across from her who was smirking so mischievously it didn't seem this conversation would go at all well for her.

_"Piers."_ The young blonde stated quickly, before she shut her mouth again, allowing her smirk to grow even wider.

Jenna felt heat quickly flush into her cheeks, heat she gave her all to combat so as to keep her cool, _"Yeah?"_

_"You like him?"_

Jenna shrugged, _"I dunno."_ She knew better than to give the girl straight answers, it gave her more time to annoy her. If Sheba had to work to embarrass her, she wouldn't be as energetic in the actual act… or she could do so with a vengeance for the effort that was required.

_"Look, I'm gonna be straight here, 'cause I don't really have time for the usual games."_ Sheba said quickly, her smirk vanishing though the energy remained, _"I read your mind okay. I've done it every now and then since we left Lemuria. Actually every now and then since Idejima, but that's besides the point."_ Sheba laughed to herself quickly before she corrected it, _"I know you like Piers. I know you like Isaac too. Problem is, you don't know which you want."_

Jenna found herself angry by how straight Sheba was being with her, and for how she admitted to almost always reading her thoughts, _"Fine. You want it straight? Yeah, that's how it is. You know what else? I'm pretty pissed that you've been reading my mind so often. I didn't mind when I thought it was every once in a while, but I find it pretty damn rude for you to go rooting around my head every day. Cut it out or after Jupiter Lighthouse I'm getting Felix to leave you in Contigo, got it? We won't need you after that."_

Sheba did seem very hurt by that comment, which would have made Jenna feel guilty if she were not so angry at the little twerp. What right did she have to go digging through her thoughts every day? Bet she never did it to Felix or Piers, she only did it to her because they were such good friends. Not anymore if that was the case.

_"Fine, whatever, but you're gonna be glad I did it today. I'm trying to help you with your complicated damn life, alright?"_ Sheba growled in return, to which Jenna only grunted, _"Would it help to know I've read his mind too? To tell you he thinks about you every day? That he can't go a day without falling into a trance whenever he looks at you? That he _likes_ you?"_ Sheba said, withholding the information regarding Piers' mother's gift.

Jenna felt the heat she was battling in her cheeks defeat her as it flushed to the skin, colouring it a deep scarlet. All this information was usually something the man in question told you, not some mind reading little brat. She didn't have the right to go telling her all these things.

_"Keeping quiet, huh?"_ Sheba asked, _"Alright, time for more. I don't know how old Piers is, I refuse to read that from him, it's more fun if he tells me himself." _Jenna noted the irony of that statement concerning her previous revelations, _"But, I do know he's never had a relationship. He's been working for Hydros nearly all his life, doing everything he could to help. I'm pretty sure he's never even kissed another girl. Not that there were many anyway, did you see many around his age when we were there?"_

Jenna had to admit that was true. Largely all the females in Lemuria looked either old enough to be his mother or his daughter. There were very few that seemed to be within his age group… however large that space of time was. He must have been one of the few born when he was. Lemurians did seem to lack incentive for a lot of things, it would make sense they may lose the drive to do… _that_. Even Jenna imagined it may become stale after a year or two to them, which could be an entire lifetime normally for all she knew.

_"You're the first girl he's ever really liked. He's found other girls to be attractive obviously, what man doesn't, even I've found some women attractive, but you're the first one he's really had _feelings_ for."_

_"Why are you telling me all this?"_ Jenna growled, trying to stay mad, though her heart was fluttering sporadically at the romance of Piers' situation.

Sheba fixed her eyes on Jenna's, her gaze softening considerably, _"I'm trying to be a good friend. Sure, a friend who has dug up secrets from her friends, but a friend nonetheless. I know you're worried about how old Piers is really, but does it matter? He likes you and you like him."_

_"That's not the only factor here."_ Jenna argued, her heart seizing as she thought of Isaac smiling to her as they wandered in the orchards of Vale.

Sheba sighed, nodding, _"I know… Isaac. Look, I know you can't do anything until you've met up with him and cleared the air. You could find you still like him, that your best childhood friend and crush is your one true love, or you could realise that it was just your time together with him for so long that made you think that. The time apart has no doubt affected both of you, so you should know for sure when you meet up which will likely be in Jupiter."_

Jenna considered all of this. Sheba could be oddly wise when she needed to be… provided she hadn't stolen that little snippet from her brother or something. Isaac _had_ always been by her side all her life. These past two years apart from him had been the first two without him, so maybe the separation would make them realise that they did not really like each other like that. Then again… there was always the chance they both did.

_"Thanks, Shebs…"_ Jenna muttered, smirking in spite of all she had to think about.

_"What was that?"_ Sheba growled.

_"I said: Thank you."_ Jenna replied, smiling a little wider.

Sheba pouted a little, _"You're welcome."_ Still, her frown grew more pronounced, _"And you do need me. Don't think of just abandoning me in Contigo."_

Jenna felt rather horrible. She had meant to hurt the girl with that comment, but she hadn't considered that she would bring up the memories of being abandoned by her parents. Within a second, Jenna had bounded over and slung her arm around the girl playfully.

_"Aww, Sheba."_ She smiled, _"You know I didn't mean it. Course we need you! Who'd we have to shoot lightning and cause hurricanes without you? Or see things that we can't? You're our special little, meddling, Jupiter girl!"_ She announced loudly, tousling the blonde's hair as she spoke.

_"Ah, get off!"_ Sheba whined, though she was laughing.

Jenna laughed, chasing after the girl who had escaped her grip, _"Aww, no Sheba, come on, I'm sorry! C'mere and let me hug you! Huuuuuuug meeeeeee!"_ Jenna laughed as she pursued the girl around the small room, bouncing on the beds and knocking over chairs as they ran around.

* * *

Night had long draped its curtain over the skies, allowing its multitude of sparkling jewels to illuminate the sky with the moon's pale splendour. The young Adepts had anchored themselves safely along Atteka's coast, ready to sail through its rivers to reach Contigo port in the morning. From the sun's first light they knew they would be racing Isaac and his group to the Aerie of the purple monolith they had seen.

Because of this knowledge the young Valean girl, who was immeasurably close to the man in question and the best friend who travelled with him, could not sleep and spent her time on the deck of the ship staring up at Luna's light.

Not only was Jenna worried about having to possibly fight Isaac if they did not believe them, or if they did not get time to explain, but the current tumultuous state of her heart was playing turmoil with her sleeping schedule. She wanted to say that she could be true to the young man she had grown up with, but she also wished to be with the golden eyed man who she had spent the past year with.

It just wasn't fair. She always thought that there was supposed to be a _'one'_. Just one person that you were supposed to love, just one person that the heart would choose. Why was it that hers had decided to choose on two men? Two men who she cared for so deeply, two men she did not want to hurt at all. No matter what she did she would hurt them. If she were to choose Isaac, she would hurt Piers, if she chose Piers, then it would be Isaac hurt, if she refused to choose, it would be both of them.

Sometimes she wished she could just warp away from it all like Alex had been so fond of doing whenever they travelled together. It would make it so easy to put distance between herself and the two men in question. Maybe it would help her choose… but why did _she_ have to choose? Maybe she knew it had to be her… if someone or something else chose for her, she would always regret not doing it herself, just in case the wrong choice had been made because she did not invest herself in it.

_"Jenna?"_

_Oh, gods no._ Jenna thought as she turned, smiling to the soothingly familiar voice behind her. A voice that currently tore her heart in two. Piers walked closer to her, clad in his undershirt and a simple pair of pants, he had obviously been asleep, or trying to anyway.

_"What are you doing up?"_ He asked as he leaned on the railing beside her.

Jenna leaned beside him, purposely keeping herself from looking into his eyes, lest she pounce on him from lack of thought, _"Thinking."_ She answered honestly, _"I'm worried about tomorrow, having to face Isaac and Garet."_ She was sure to include Garet in her sentence. Had she said Isaac alone it may have alienated Piers slightly.

It, of course, made no difference to Piers, as the mention of Isaac played havoc with his own feelings for the girl beside him, _"Of course. Though, I am sure that it will all work out between us all. I am sure Isaac and the company he keeps are no fools. They will listen to reason and hopefully join us in our efforts."_

Jenna laughed a little at Piers' 'fools' remark, thinking how it applied to Garet, _"I hope so. But, maybe we won't get a chance to explain, or they might not believe us fully."_

_"I'm sure Isaac and Garet would believe us if you vouch for us, Jenna. You are very dear to them as I've heard."_ Piers smiled, though inside the comment made his insides turn.

It did the same to Jenna as she thought of the heartache Piers may have been feeling talking of Isaac on such terms, _"Hopefully. Though… we Valeans are a stubborn bunch. They might think I've been brainwashed or something."_ Jenna laughed a little, it was true, if just a little exaggerated, that Valeans were a bit persistent in their beliefs.

Piers chuckled as she mentioned stubbornness, his beautifully intoxicating chuckle. Jenna felt herself smiling more fully as she heard it, though she still could not bring herself to look at him for fear of what may happen. She didn't want to meet Isaac again after so long only for him to find she had fallen for another.

_"Jenna?"_

_"Mmm?"_ She responded slightly, tilting her head, hoping she would not have to face him.

She heard him swallow, the silence between them was that clear, _"I… er… I have something I wish to ask you… and I'm not sure how."_

_Oh no…_ Jenna sighed internally. She knew what this was, but worse it meant she would have to face him during this incredibly sensitive and awkward moment. She turned to him, finding his face turned to the boards beneath them, an obvious colouration passing over his usually tanned cheeks.

_"Jenna… this time spent with you… how you helped me with my mother's passing…"_ Piers began.

Jenna was determined to curtail this confession, _"Oh, Piers. It's okay, anyone wo-"_

_"Jenna, please."_ Piers said, fixing his eyes onto hers, which instantly silenced anything else she may have said, _"This is most difficult for me. I have grown very fond of you of late. I realise this may not be the most opportune time or place for this, but I would ask if you would allow me to court you?"_

Jenna would have laughed at the question were it not so serious and had one of the men of her dreams grasped her hand as he asked it, squeezing it ever so lightly. She felt her heart melt with the simple action. She swallowed, she didn't want to deal with this now, she didn't want to deal with at all. She didn't want to reject him, but at the same time she couldn't accept it, she had to reject him, but leave it open for the future.

She looked the man in the eyes, and for a flash of a moment it was Isaac smiling to her, holding her hand on this moonlit night, _"Piers…"_ She began softly, removing her hand from his and moving it to stroke his pink cheek, _"I'm… I'm sorry… but I really need time to think about this. I… I do care for you. I do, really, but as you've said this isn't the time or place. I need time to settle my own thoughts… to… to think."_ Gods, she could almost see herself smashing the man's heart as she looked into his eyes.

Surprisingly, she found Piers smile in response, _"I know… I did not expect any form of acceptance this night, Jenna. I simply wished to declare my intentions so you would know… I am sorry if I have caused you undue turmoil."_

Jenna felt horrible, Piers was apologising for asking to be with her,_ "N-no… Piers, I-"_

_"Jenna."_ Piers smiled, taking her hand in his again, _"I understand you have feelings for Isaac. I understand you must think about this, that you must meet Isaac again and talk with him before anything else, I simply wished you to know."_

With this, Piers kissed her hand, whispered a gentle good night to the girl and left her alone on the deck of the ship. Jenna shuddered as she resisted the urge to cry or to scream as Piers left her. The warmth his lips had left on the back of her hand was radiating through her form, settling in her chest as it calmed the beating of her heart. She wiped her eyes, taking away any moisture that dared gather there. She refused to cry. Not now. No way.

She turned up to Luna high above her, thinking that perhaps Isaac was staring at it right now as well.

_"What do I do?"_

* * *

**_Okay, so, Tem, (and anyone else who's reading this) what did you think?  
Initially I intended for them to both get to Jupiter Lighthouse, have their reuinion and to have some Isaac/Jenna angstyness in this... but description made what I had long... so yeah..._**

_**Anyway, please review!**_

**_Your friend and writer,  
Droory_**


End file.
